1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary cam actuated zero insertion force edge board connectors and in particular to a locking device to be used in combination such as a connector that is end loaded to assure that the contacts cannot be actuated until a circuit board is properly positioned in the connector.
2. The Prior Art
There are often instances in the electrical and electronic industry when it is desirable to have electrical connectors of the edge board type mounted in tandem to be end loaded so as to either engage edge portions of extremely large printed circuit boards or spaced and aligned pairs of boards. Usually the connectors are arranged in line with one connector being in a rather remote position. In the instance when there is one connector in a remote position and two separate boards are used, it is important to insure that the remote board be properly positioned to assure proper mating of the respective contacts with pads of the board.
The known rotary cam actuated, zero insertion force edge board connectors of the type suitable for use with the present invention is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,234.